


Странники в ночи

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: Какая связь между жёлтой подводной лодкой, пивом, роботами-убийцами и Казановой?
Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753240
Kudos: 1





	Странники в ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Strangers in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875074) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly)



По узким улицам Венеции, спасаясь от преследования, бежал Казанова. Один из наиболее легендарных и загадочных людей, когда-либо живших на этой планете. ...Но был ли он вообще человеком?

***

Где-то посреди венецианских улочек, поздним весенним вечером, послышался характерный металлический шум. Затем скрипнула дверь старой синей будки.

— Эй, Доктор! Это разве не Венеция? Мы уже были здесь. С Рори, помнишь? А ты обещал мне другую галактику! — пожаловалась Эми.   
— ТАРДИС. Непослушная девочка – опять завела нас не туда, — невнятно пробормотал Доктор, пытаясь разглядеть своё отражение в грязной воде канала, просто чтобы лишний раз полюбоваться на свою очередную новую бабочку.   
— Доктор, ты вообще меня слушаешь? Мы снова попали не туда!   
— Хэй, смотри! Что это там такое? — внимание Повелителя Времени привлекло что-то ярко-жёлтое впереди, — О, ты только взгляни на это! Не может быть!   
— Это... Какая-то жёлтая подводная лодка?   
— Лучше: это ТА САМАЯ жёлтая подводная лодка! Уверен, она всё ещё принадлежит моему старому другу. Заскочим поздороваться?   
— Но Доктор! Ты обещал мне другую галактику!

Но Доктор уже не слушал. Он, словно нетерпеливый ребёнок понёсся в сторону судна. Огромная металлическая ярко-жёлтая субмарина стояла на приколе у берега Гранд-канала.

— Стра-а-а-анник! — закричал Доктор, в надежде, что Повелительница Времени услышит его прямо сквозь толстые металлические борта своего космического корабля.   
— Запрос на информацию, — ответил голос через коммуникатор, — Обозначьте своё имя, статус и намерение, — этот знакомый голос несомненно принадлежал Страннику, но звучал как-то уж слишком по-компьютерному спокойно.   
— Странник, это я – Доктор!   
— Доктор? — оживлённо спросил голос уже без следа механических интонаций. Послышался стук и грохот, открылся люк, из которого высунулась Странник, — Доктор Кто?

***

— Вот уже минут семь Странник ходила вокруг Доктора, деловито заложив руки за спину и критически осматривая его новый облик. Она пыталась вести непринуждённую беседу, но такие разговоры никогда не были её сильной стороной.   
— Ой, погоди! — вдруг вскрикнула она, встрепенувшись. — Где ты потерял их?!   
— Кого?   
— Свои брови! Так, ты не волнуйся, у меня где-то был отличный маркер... — Повелительница Времени пошарила в карманах своего кардигана. — Где-то... Ты только не расстраивайся, ладно? Нарисуем – как настоящие будут, даже лучше.   
— О, наконец-то, я уж думал, не услышу от тебя ни одного подкола, — фыркнул Доктор.   
— Ну-ну, мечтай, — хихикнула Странник и вместо обещанного маркера умудрилась выудить из карманов брюк целый полулитровый термос.   
— Опять эти ваши тайм-лордовские штучки с измерениями? — нахмурилась Эми, глядя на Странника не то с презрением, не то с отвращением.   
— Ага, — коротко отозвалась та, отвинчивая крышку.   
— И что, он тоже внутри больше, чем снаружи?   
— Иногда мне кажется, что там в принципе нету дна.   
— И что же у тебя там налито?   
— Пиво! — гордо выпалила Странник, ожидая этого вопроса.   
— Но зачем в термосе?   
— Ну как зачем? Чтобы не остыло!

Понд поморщилась ещё больше. Доктор усмехнулся и обратился к Страннику:

— Это ты ещё рыбные палочки с заварным кремом не пробовала.

Не известно, сколько ещё продолжалась бы эта бессмысленная беседа, но вдруг откуда-то из-за угла послышалось копошение, а после раздалось отчётливое и до боли знакомое «Allons-y!» Странник встрепенулась, оборвала фразу на полуслове и, не объяснившись, со всех ног бросилась на звук.

— Странник!   
— Доктор! Блондинка! Как я рада вас видеть! Доктор, пойдём скорее, тут какой-то безбровый чудик тобой притворяется. Думал обмануть меня – ага, щас! Уж я-то отличу настоящего Доктора от какого-то... — она оставила фразу недосказанной. Трое вышли из переулка и в свете фонаря Доктор увидел... Доктора.

***

Отвёртка, спутница и жажда приключений в глазах – несомненные признаки настоящего Доктора. Настал первый раз, когда эти двое встретились.

— Ага, то есть вас теперь двое, — подытожила Странник.   
— А разве это не противоречит законам времени или типа того? — спросила Эми, насупившись рассматривая Розу. Та в свою очередь сверлила Понд раздражённым взглядом.   
— А может, они всё-таки самозванцы? — нахмурилась блондинка.   
— Да нет же! Я – это он, только из будущего, — пояснил Доктор.   
— Верно. А я – это он, только из прошлого, — добавил второй.   
— Ладно, тогда давайте решать, — вмешалась Повелительница Времени. — Выбирайте: кто из вас будет Доктор Диско, а кто – Доктор Франкенштейн?   
— Чего??   
— Ну надо же мне как-то вас различать! Окей, сделаем вот как, — она обратилась к знакомому ей воплощению Доктора, который не выпускал руку Розы Тайлер. — Ты! Назови число от одного до десяти.   
— Десять! — не задумываясь выпалил он.   
— Окей, ты будешь Доктор 10, а ты... — она обратилась к другому, — ...ты будешь Доктор 11.   
— Эй, а почему это у меня не было выбора? — возмутился вновь наречённый Доктор 11.   
— Извини, голосуют только те, у кого есть брови.   
— Да есть у меня брови!!   
— Хмм, не убедительно, — поморщилась Странник и хихикнула. — Так, ладно. Теперь более-менее понятно.   
— Да ничего не понятно, — возмутилась Роза. — Кто ОНА такая? — кивнула девушка на Понд. — Что она тут делает? И почему она вместо меня?? Доктор! Любой из вас, отвечай. Ты что, просто выкинул меня?   
— Девочки, не ссорьтесь..   
— Я не понимаю! 

Доктор 10 отвёл Розу в сторону и посмотрел ей в глаза:

— Послушай, я не знаю и не должен знать, что нас ждёт. Но поверь, я никогда-никогда тебя не оставлю просто так. Наверное, должно произойти что-то страшное – не иначе. Но что бы ни случилось, знай: я сделаю всё, чтобы ты осталась в безопасности.

***

Толпа путешественников во времени и пространстве болталась по узким улочкам ночной Венеции.

— Ну и как же так случилось, что все мы оказались здесь в одном месте и одной эпохе? — задумчиво проговорил Доктор 10. 

— Это не может быть совпадением, нас с Эми выкинуло сюда посреди транспортировки, словно притянуло гигантским магнитом, — подхватил Доктор 11. — Должна быть какая-то причина... — он сканировал всё своей отвёрткой.   
— Да, концентрация уроженцев Галлифрея просто зашкаливает, — усмехнулась Странник.

Она то и дело поглядывала на какой-то мудрёный прибор, очевидно, выполнявший функцию часов. Повелительница Времени озиралась по сторонам и настороженно прислушивалась, находясь в полной готовности и словно чего-то ожидая.

— А ты какими судьбами здесь? — спросила Роза.   
— Да так, по мелочи... Заскочила по-быстрому спасти одного идиота, — она резко замолчала. Откуда-то позади послышался топот босых ног и учащённое дыхание. — Кстати о нём...

Странник бросилась за угол и притаилась там. Все, не понимая, что происходит, последовали её примеру. Вдалеке раздавались крики и выстрелы:

— Стоять!   
— Держи его!   
— На этот раз не уйдёшь! Проклятый Казанова!

В полумраке промелькнула чья-то фигура. Странник, заметив это из своего укрытия, выкинула на дорогу небольшую металлическую капсулу. Механизм тут же сработал и создал плотную голограмму. Преследователи остановились в ступоре.

— Что за чертовщина?!   
— Он же только что был тут! Куда пропал?!   
— Ведьмовство. Я так и знал, что он отродье самого чёрта.   
— Но как??

По другую сторону голограммы, откуда-то прямо из-за спины странника вдруг раздался чей-то смех:

— Ха-ха-ха! Не спрашивайте меня как!   
— Ты же в курсе, что они тебя не слышат? — презрительно фыркнула Повелительница Времени.

Оба Доктора и их спутницы разглядывали незнакомца. Это был высокий молодой мужчина с тёмными непослушными кудрями, одетый в ярко-алую рубашку. В его лице явно было что-то от пришельца. То ли дело было в скулах, то ли в глазах, посаженных чуть дальше обычного. А может, это всего лишь его взгляд, в котором улавливалось что-то неземное, совсем космическое.

— Так, а это ещё что за Шерлок с Би-Би-Си? — поинтересовалась Эми.   
— Казанова, — представился мужчина, гордо приосанившись. — Тот самый Казанова, — он мотнул головой и одарил всех своей самой обворожительной улыбкой.

***

— Значит, фильтр восприятия? — новый знакомый рассматривал девайс, спасший его жизнь пару минут назад. — Умно, чертовски умно.   
— Капсула скоро растворится, — раздражённо буркнула Странник.   
— А, так это ты, милая мордашка, спасла мне жизнь?   
— Советую пошевеливаться, — сухо отозвалась Повелительница Времени, не попрощавшись развернулась и собралась было уходить.   
— Воу-воу, погоди-ка, не так быстро! А как же отблагодарить мою героиню? — он бесцеремонно схватил её за руку, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

За этим продолжительным действом наблюдали два Доктора, Роза и Эми. И никто не имел ни малейшего понятия, что здесь вообще происходит.

— Ой! Фуу! Ъеъ! Меня сейчас стошнит! — Странник скорчилась в отвращении, наконец вырвавшись из чужих объятий.   
— Эй! В первый раз такая дурная реакция! — воскликнул Казанова с выражением невероятной обиды. — Эй, ребята, у вас тут дамочка бракованная какая-то! — обратился он к остальным. — Ну вот и хрен бы с тобой! — насупился мужчина, но быстро обо всём позабыл.

***

— Доктор? Тот самый Доктор? И ты тоже? — Казанова смотрел то на одного Повелителя Времени, то на другого. — Я же.. Я же искал тебя! Да вас обоих, чёрт возьми. Так долго искал! Я же тоже с Галлифрея. Да-да, вы, наверное, дамы, удивлены, — он игриво подмигнул Страннику, — но я – один из последних представителей великой расы Повелителей Времени.   
— Как часто тебе говорят, что ты самый жалкий из них? — съязвила Странник.   
— Эй! — обиженно отозвался мужчина. — А ты сама-то кто такая?   
— Для тебя – в общем никто.   
— Значит, просто таинственная странница?   
— Угу, типа того.   
— О, раз ты тоже Повелитель Времени, значит у тебя и ТАРДИС какая-нибудь должна быть? — спросила Роза.   
— Хах, «какая-нибудь»? Да моя ТАРДИС – лучшая в своём роде! Уникальная модель. Тридцать пять скоростей, экономичный бак, мотор на полном свапе, маскировочный мод, ночной режим, драйв на антивеществе... Да чего там, пойдёмте покажу! Пойдёмте-пойдёмте! — с улыбкой сказал он, вешаясь то на Эми, то на Розу. — Тут недалеко совсем. Ой, девочки, а хотите, я вам свою ОтВёРтКу покажу??

***

— Не сюда.. Так, вот сюда, да. Ой, нет, снова пропустили поворот, — Казанова шёл впереди, пребывая в явном замешательстве, которое отчаянно пытался скрыть.   
— Да лаааадно тебе, просто признайся, что ты её потерял, — протянул 10 Доктор. — Просто забыл, где припарковал – вот и все дела.   
— Эй, а ну не сметь! Я точно знаю, что она где-то здесь! — он завернул за угол, но тут же вернулся. — Так, сюда нам не надо – это дом моей бывшей.   
— Да тут в каждом втором доме живёт какая-нибудь твоя бывшая, — нахмурилась Странник.   
— И то верно, — пожал плечами мужчина.   
— Просто поверить не могу, что вот это вот чудо покорило пол-Венеции, — разочарованно пробормотала Эми.   
— Пол-Европы, — подхватила Роза.   
— Полвселенной! — гордо заявил Казанова, подслушав их разговор, и многозначительно поднял палец.   
— Ой, дурак... — Странник хлопнула себя по лбу ладонью.

Порядка получаса путешественники петляли по узким улочкам и наконец вышли на пустынную площадь, залитую тусклым жёлтым фонарным светом. Наступила полная тишина. Казанова стоял спиной ко всем и выглядел спокойно, хотя на лице его выразилась лёгкая паника.

— Её украли! Мою ТАРДИС украли! — его вдруг осенила идея, способная спасти от репутации абсолютного идиота, которая, впрочем, уже и так была неизбежна. — Клянусь своими сердцами, мою прекрасную ТАРДИС украла какая-нибудь инопланетная раса. Не буду их винить – сам бы не удержался, но мы должны её вернуть. Наверняка какие-то коварные злодеи, завладев этой небывалой технологией захотят захватить Венецию и уничтожить всех жителей, — незадачливый Повелитель Времени старался напустить как можно больше убедительности.   
— Да кому нужна эта вонючая Венеция?! Кому нужна твоя вонючая ТАРДИС?! — простонала Странник с выражением полной безнадёжности и схватилась за голову. Казалось, она никогда за всю свою долгую жизнь не встречала никого более глупого и нелепого.

11 Доктор подошёл к 10 и тихо спросил:

— Тебе не кажется, что стоило бы выяснить, что здесь вообще происходит и как в Венеции 18 века собралось столько Повелителей Времени?   
— ...Не спрашивай меня как, — хором отозвались Казанова и Странник.

Но вдруг где-то вдали раздался чей-то нечеловеческий вопль. Все тут же напряглись и прислушались. Спутницы машинально встали за своих Докторов. Странник решила, что скорее сгинет в лапах неведомой твари, нежели приблизится к Казанове хоть на полшага.

— Доктор, похоже, там что-то таинственное и опасное, — встрепенувшись сказала Роза, и они с 10 Доктором понеслись за звук.   
— Не дай боже она окажется права, — буркнула Эми, и они с 11 Доктором ринулись за ними.

Странник и Казанова остались на месте.

— Это точно дело рук похитителей ТАРДИС, — радостно улыбнулся мужчина.   
— Ой, да мне-то можешь не заливать. Ты же просто потерял её, а потом просто придумал какую-то фигню.   
— Ну будет неловко, если моя выдумка к тому же окажется правдой. Вперёд, моя леди! — он схватил Странника за руку и побежал.

***

Два Доктора, их спутницы, Странник и Казанова смотрели на источник криков, который, вопреки ожиданиям, оказался обыкновенной чёрной кошкой, неистово кричавшей в переулке.

— Без пришельцев? — промямлил 10 Доктор, приподняв бровь.   
— Определённо без, — согласился 11, и оба убрали отвёртки.   
— А в чём проблема? Чего она орёт-то? — Казанова в замешательстве смотрел на животное.   
— Наверное, твоё лицо разглядела, — хмыкнула Странник. Кошка дёрнулась с места и скрылась в подворотне. Повелительница времени продолжила: — Тут никого нет. ТАРДИС ты протерял. Дело раскрыто. Все – по домам.

Мужчина состроил обиженную и разочарованную гримасу, но затем тряхнул головой, обворожительно улыбнулся, глядя в глаза Страннику, и собрался было что-то напевно сказать, но та даже не дала ему начать:

— И не пытайся. Забудь.

Путешественники медленно направились прочь. Казанова пытался отчаянно доказать свою правоту. Он продолжал сканировать отверткой место, где пару минут назад сидела кошка. Повелитель Времени сделал шаг вперёд. Затем назад. Затем опять вперёд. И снова назад.

— Ты придурок? — нахмурилась Странник.   
— Это да. Но нет, — мужчина жестом попросил её помолчать. — Тепло.. Холодно.. Тепло.. Холодно.. Там, где сидело животное, земля просто раскалённая! Правильно говорю: обувь – для лузеров.

Вдруг земля в этой точке словно резко упала и тут же поднялась до прежнего уровня. Словно это была вовсе не земля, а жидкая магма. По улицам прошлась короткая волна грохота.

— Что происходит? — вздрогнула Роза.   
— Хороший вопрос. Даже очень. Люблю хорошие вопросы, — 11 Доктор направил отвёртку в небо. — Похоже, она глючит. Странно...   
— Да нет, ты просто не так делаешь! — возразил 10 и проделал те же действия. — ..Ладно, она глючит. Нужно разделиться. Я – с Розой! Другой я – с не Розой! — он схватил блондинку за руку и побежал направо.   
— Эй, это не честно! — крикнула Странник ему вслед. — Это за то что я ноги тебе на консоль ложила, да?!   
— Клала! — услышала она в ответ.

Повелительница Времени печально взглянула на 11. Тот лишь пожал плечами, взял за руку Эми и кинулся налево.

— Серьёзно? И ты тоже? А я думала, мы только подружились! Я даже почти привыкла, что у тебя бровей нету! Эй! — но Доктор уже скрылся.

Казанова медленно подошёл к поникшей Страннику.

— Мы тоже за руки возьмёмся?   
— Ну уж нет, сегодня я как-то не настроена отрезать себе запястье.

Они переглянулись.

— Ну что, куда теперь?

***

Через два часа пьяных Казанову и Странника в прямом смысле слова вышвырнули из таверны. Мужчина удивительным образом умудрился устоять на ногах. Видимо, дело привычки.

— Я тоже в порядке, если тебе интересно, — промямлила Странник, валяясь лицом на брусчатке. Она поднялась и отряхнулась, — У меня есть термос. С пивом. ..С горячим пивом.

Последняя ремарка привела Казанову в оживление.

— Не таким горячим, как я, — усмехнулся он, — Наконец-то нормальная выпивка, что же ты раньше молчала!

Они, словно пара давних приятелей, беззаботно брели по ночным венецианским улочкам, совсем забыв о своей цели.

— Хочешь, я тебя кое с кем познакомлю?   
— Очередная твоя бывшая? — покосилась на него Странник.   
— Это да, но суть не в том. Очаровательная, выдающаяся леди, весьма талантлива. Она могла бы стать известной писательницей и поэтессой, если это вообще возможно для женщины в Италии 18 века.   
— Дай угадаю: Анна Риччи?   
— О, ты тоже знаешь её?   
— Да так, довелось пару раз... Встретиться, — Повелительница Времени расплылась в кривой улыбке.   
— Ну тогда тем более нам нужно с ней увидаться, пошли, — он потянул её за рукав.

Путники остановились у небольшого домика, на втором этаже которого в окне горел тусклый свет.

— Дайте мне секунду, мадам, — Казанова ловко и привычно забрался по близстоящему дереву и очутился на балконе. Он отряхнулся, поправил кудрявые волосы и, проводя рукой по стене, заглянул в комнату, — Моя дорогая Аннетта!

Но дама была не одна. В маленькой комнатке над девушкой нависала большая железная фигура. Это был устрашающего вида робот, который только что закончил сканировать бедняжку.

— Найдено совпадение, — механическим голосом изрёк он, — Сходство: 5%, — с этими словами машина дотронулась до жертвы своей единственной металлической рукой. Пуф! В миг девушка обернулась в пар.

— Эммм, вижу, ты занята.. Ладно, загляну в другой раз, — Казанова рванул прочь. Он быстро очутился на земле, схватил Странника и кинулся наутёк.   
— Окей, мы бежим. Но почему?

Повелитель Времени, не сбавляя скорости, в попытках объяснить ситуацию, начал активно жестикулировать, имитировать звуки. Это действо сопровождалось живой мимикой, но только не словесными пояснениями. Однако, Странник всё поняла на удивление точно.

***

Поворот – и все три пары, разделившиеся ранее, столкнулись вновь. Двое беглецов налетели на Докторов и их спутниц.

— Интересное совпадение, — улыбнулась Роза.   
— Что вас так напугало? — спросила Эми.

Казанова, пытаясь отдышаться, снова начал размахивать руками перед решительно ничего не понимающими слушателями.

— Он говорит, что мы видели, как девушку испарил какой-то стрёмный робот, — пояснила Странник и была вознаграждена благодарной улыбкой Казановы и похлопыванием по плечу.   
— И вы так просто дали ему уйти?! — возмутился 10 Доктор.   
— Ну мы не фанаты умирать.   
— Да вы не понимаете! — подхватил уже 11, — Она была не единственной жертвой. Мы с Эми узнали, что уже как минимум три дамы исчезли без следа.   
— Пять, — поправил 10.   
— Мы должны его найти, — серьёзно сказал 11 Доктор. Эми, Роза и 10 последовали за ним.

Казанова помялся в нерешительности и из-за спины Странника выкрикнул им вслед:   
— Слушай, этот парень способен уничтожить одним прикосновением. Он буквально убил человека, схватив его! Нам оно правда надо?

Доктор резко остановился и, обернувшись вокруг оси, быстро направился к Казанове.

— А теперь слушай сюда, выскочка с избытком тестостерона. Я видел столько смертей, сколько не снилось даже самому отпетому далеку, и будь я проклят шесть тысяч раз, если позволю вот так гибнуть людям. Ты можешь остаться здесь, но задай себе вопрос: ты готов смотреть, как умирают невинные девушки?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Доктор пошёл прочь. Странник пихнула в бок своего незадачливого приятеля.

— О чём задумался?   
— А, — вздрогнул он, отвлекаясь от мыслей, — да вот, вспоминаю, выключил ли утюг в своей ТАРДИС, — хихикнул мужчина.   
— У тебя нет утюга, балбес. Пойдём, — Странник потащила его к остальным.

***

— И куда же нам идти? — 10 Доктор взъерошил волосы. — Думай, Доктор, думай!   
— Я думаю! — 11 нервно переминался с ноги на ногу.

Роза посмотрела на своего Доктора, а затем окинула взглядом остальных.

— О! — её глаза засияли. — Казанова, ты же венецианский любовник. Ты должен знать каждый уголок этого города!   
— Я? Ну да, — приосанился мужчина.   
— Тогда ты точно знаешь, где эти роботы могли бы спрятаться. Какое-нибудь убежище, логово, база.   
— Должен знааать?.. — неуверенно протянул он, — Эээ.. Да-да, конечно. Сейчас... — после этих слов он притих, закрыл глаза и настороженно прислушался, втягивая носом воздух.

Все, кроме Странника, затаив дыхание, завороженно наблюдали за этим действом, ожидая, что у Казановы вот-вот откроется шестое чувство или что-то вроде того.   
Тут он, в продолжение своего странного ритуала, раскрыл глаза, подошёл к берегу, опустился на землю и зачерпнул воду ладонью. Сделав пару глотков прямо из канала, мужчина сосредоточенно произнёс:

— Через две улицы. Третий поворот налево.   
— Стоп, ты это понял по воде? — Эми удивлённо подняла брови.   
— А вот это, — Странник сделала брезгливую физиономию, — то, что ты сейчас сделал.. Это обязательно было?   
— Да нет, просто пить захотелось, — Казанова нервно усмехнулся. Странник отчаянно подавляла рвотный позыв.

— Ладно, но как же ты тогда..?   
— Не спрашивай меня как, — отмахнулся Казанова, не отводя взгляд с водной глади, — Просто я там был недавно. Провёл рукой по стене и понял, что одной как будто нет. Ну, то есть, она видна, но её как бы нет. Фильтр восприятия, проекция, голограмма.   
— И ты не проверил? — Эми нахмурилась.   
— Ну, там была одна прелестная особа и... В общем, я умею расставлять приоритеты, — он улыбнулся, но вдруг снова стал максимально серьёзным и опять уставился на канал. — Здесь что-то не так. Вода тёплая...   
— Ууу, я могу сказать тебе почему, — поморщилась Странник, всем своим видом выражая отвращение.   
— Да не в этом дело! Она как бы.. Слишком тёплая. Прямо горячая. Ладно, не важно, просто идите за мной.

***

Длинный ряд старых покосившихся домишек. Этот район был тихим не только в ночное время. Доктора проходили вдоль стен, изучая их, проводя руками и стуча. 10 даже успел лизнуть её, серьёзно заявив, что это точно стена. Странник стояла немного поодаль, прислонившись спиной к какому-то зданию. Казанова стоял рядом и не сводил с неё взгляд.

— Эти роботы явно не убивают самых красивых, иначе ты была бы их первой жертвой и главной целью.

Странник перевела на него взгляд и усмехнулась:

— Тогда это не объясняет, почему ты ещё жив. И это большее на что ты способен? — фыркнула она.   
— Ну что ж, давай обсудим, на что я спосо... — он хотел было облокотиться на стену, но его рука вдруг прошла сквозь неё, и мужчина рухнул в никуда.

Доктора со спутницами быстро заглянули за угол.

— Странник, ты нашла проход! — 11 Доктор заулыбался, словно довольный ребёнок, и хлопнул в ладоши, — Интересно, куда он ведёт и безопасно ли там.

Странник легонько пнула торчащую из портала ногу Казановы.

— Живой?   
— Живой, — приглушённым эхом послышался его голос, — Ого, а тут темно.   
— Безопасно. По крайней мере сначала.

Доктора вооружились отвёртками и переглянулись.

— Allons-y! — 10 и Роза сделали шаг сквозь стену.   
— Джеронимо! — 11 и Эми последовали за ними.   
— Не спрашивай меня как! — Странник тоже очутилась по ту сторону портала.   
— Эй, ты украла мою фразку, — сказал ей Казанова, — ..И моё сердце. Ну же, признайся, что ты меня хочешь.   
— Чевооо?? Да как это вообще связано??

В помещении и правда было темно. Двигаться приходилось медленно и на ощупь. Путешественники шли, не обмениваясь ни словечком. Вдруг Странник почувствовала, как чья-то рука медленно скользнула по её спине и опустилась туда, куда явно не следовало бы.

— Да хватит меня трогать! — взвизгнула она. — Кто это? Вероятность того, что это был Доктор, равна нулю, — она помолчала, соображая. — Блондинка, рыженькая, пожалуйста, скажите, что это кто-то из вас!   
— Нет, — послышался совсем рядом голос Казановы, — это не кто-то из них.   
— Так, включите уже свет! — возмущённо завопила Странник. — С этим извращенцем страшно оставаться в темноте.

Все шестеро прошли в зал. Лампы автоматически включились, залив помещение тусклым белым светом. Посреди зала находилась большая круглая панель с тачпадами и множеством мигающих лампочек. От неё отходили провода к трём человекоподобным роботам, сидящим смирно, словно в отключке. Это были те самые машины-убийцы, на одну из которых наткнулись в городе Странник и Казанова.   
В помещении было тепло, даже жарко. Лишь лёгкая прохлада, вместе с кислородом, струилась из портала, откуда вошли незваные гости.

— Чувствуете? Давление, — 10 Доктор поднял палец. — Похоже, мы под водой. А порталы - единственный источник воздуха с улицы.   
— А ещё тут ужасная жара, — подхватил 11. — Постойте-ка.. Казанова, что ты там говорил про воду в канале?   
— Она была тёплая..   
— Именно. Это всё консоль. Она выделяет тепло.   
— Значит, — продолжила Эми, — это что-то вроде большого кипятильника.   
— Готов поспорить, мы где-то на дне Гранд-канала, — важно сказал Казанова, — Это самая важная стратегическая точка. Сердце Венеции, можно сказать.   
— 11 Доктор подошёл к неактивным роботам и начал разглядывать.   
— О! Я точно знаю их!   
— А я не знаю, — недоумевал 10.   
— Я их видел, — 11 взмахнул руками. — Это роботы-ассассины. Охотники экстра-класса. Раньше они были уникальным орудием уничтожения. Однако... — он задумался, — это уже устаревшая модель, таких уже не используют. У них был ряд недоработок – им часто нужна подзарядка и... Уничтожались они только вместе со своей целью, — улыбка исчезла с его лица.

— Точно, — оживилась Странник, — Я тоже их видела. Один раз я шаталась по какому-то заброшенному кораблю. У них там ещё такая штука острая специально с датчиками – без понятия зачем. Я ещё, помню, порезалась об неё сильно. Кровищи-то было!..   
— Будем надеяться, они охотятся не за нами. К счастью, они пока не активны, и у нас есть время подумать. Главное, ничего не трогать... Стоп, а где Казанова?

***

Казанова в это время, успев проскочить мимо Доктора, бродил по помещению, тыкая на кнопки и трогая рычаги. Он остановился возле одного из ассасинов и замахал рукой прямо перед железным подобием лица.

— Казанова! — его резко окликнул его 10 Доктор. Тот от неожиданности вздрогнул и поднял руки над головой, — Ничего. Не. Трогай, — Доктор выделил каждое слово.   
— Пффф, да я и не собирался. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я настолько глуп, чтобы... — расслабившись, он опустил руки и одну из них положил прямо на плечо роботу, даже не успев договорить фразу.

Механизм издал тихий звук и резко выпрямился, отсоединившись от консоли. За ним последовали и остальные два. Казанова отпрыгнул. Экран панели управления включился, и автоматический голос монотонно продекламировал:

— Возобновление поиска цели. 

>   
> РАСА: Повелитель Времени.   
> ПЛАНЕТА: Галлифрей.   
> ЛИЧНЫЙ КОД: 60^2т0×20*   
> ИМЯ: Странник

Роботы приблизились к компании. Доктра инстинктивно закрыли собой своих спутниц. Один из ассассинов выставил вперёд ладонь с датчиками и просканировал 10 Доктора.

— Совпадений не обнаружено, — заявил механизм скрежещущим металлическим голосом.   
— Стоп, так значит, ты всё это время искали Странника? — раздался уверенный голос Казановы. — Что же, вся эта суматоха ради меня одного? Право, господа, не стоило. — Он сделал шаг вперёд, подбоченился и гордо выпрямил спину. Вы ищите Странника - это я. Самый невероятный инопланетный мужчина на Земле. Прости, Доктор, — он обернулся и 10. — И ещё раз прости, — обратился к 11 и снова бесстрашно взглянул на роботов, — Ну же, сканируйте! Вот он я - легендарный и неповторимый.

Ассассин направил на него ладонь.

— Совпадение обнаружено. Сходство: 90%.   
— Что?? — Казанова вскинул брови. Казалось, робота этот результат смутил не меньше, — Что значит 90?? А где оставшиеся 10, алло? — с обидой выпалил мужчина, — Но посмотрите же! Вот: фиолетовые глаза, хожу босиком, "не спрашивай меня как" – что ещё то? Вы здесь не найдёте никого более Странника, чем я! Я один такой во всей Вселенной. Ну уж на Земле-то точно. А в Венеции – тем более. Да в этой комнате уж подавно, — усмехнулся он, — Я уникален и неповторим.   
— Да как же ты заколебал меня! — Повелительница Времени (о которой все в суматохе позабыли) ударила себя ладонью по лицу, — Да я Странник, я. Только заткнись уже наконец.

Робот, оправившись от глюка направил на неё ладонь.

— Совпадение обнаружено. Сходство: 100%. Цель выявлена. Цель-цель. Цель, — роботы были окончательно сбиты с толку наличием двух образцов с практически идентичной ДНК. Механизмы бездействовали. Температура в и без того жарком помещении начала возрастать.   
— Так, стоп, я что, поцеловал сам себя?? Фууу.. — Казанова скривился, — О таком предупреждать надо! Только зря время потратил. Чёрт, так и знал, надо было к рыжей подкатывать!   
— Ребята, — 10 Доктор попытался их отвлечь, — Тут как бы опасные роботы-убийцы.. Вам не кажется что...

Те не обратили на него ни малейшего внимания и продолжили выяснять отношение.

— Странник! — крикнул Доктор, и оба босых Повелителя Времени обернулись к нему, — Заткнитесь, вы двое!

В помещении становилось всё жарче, и порталы на улицу уже не спасали от духоты. Роботы оправились и начали медленно надвигаться на Странников, беспрестанно повторяя слово "цель". Это слово разносилось эхом и пульсировало в мозгу, вызывая животный страх.

Повелители Времени переглянулись. Все разногласия в миг исчезли. Доктора, их спутницы и Странники рванули к выходу, в надежде поскорее вырваться из этого душного ада.

***

Венеция в прямом смысле походила на ад. Вода в каналах кипела и бурлила, поднимая над собой тучи обжигающего пара. Улицы были пусты. Люди сидели по домам, крича от страха и пытаясь уберечь себя и близких. Людские визги сливались с воем животных и ужасной какофонией разносились по всему городу. Из-под земли раздался сильный толчок, заставивший дома пошатнуться. Фундамент Венеции едва сдерживался, чтобы не треснуть от повышающейся температуры. Дышать было невозможно от гнетущей духоты.

Роза и Эми зажмурились и зажали уши, подходя ближе к Докторам. Те с беспомощным ужасом смотрели на происходящее.

— Не знаю как вы, а я сваливаю, — Казанова нервно махнул рукой. — Странник, ты со мной?   
— Ты не можешь уйти! — помешкав, выкрикнула она.   
— Могу. Ещё как. У меня есть ноги. А ещё у меня есть ТАРДИС, которую я сейчас обязательно найду. И она унесёт меня к чертям собачьим, подальше отсюда.   
— Ты просто сбегаешь?   
— Странник, вся наша с тобой жизнь – это сплошная беготня. Не изменять же традициям.

Повелительница Времени сделала шаг вперёд.

— Мне тоже страшно. Ещё страшнее, чем тебе – и ты знаешь, почему. Но нам негде скрыться: эти развалюхи будут искать нас повсюду. Оглянись вокруг – ты позволишь им всем умереть?   
— Люди всегда умирают, — скривился Казанова.   
— А как же Венеция? Ведь ты её любишь. У твоих ног всё время и пространство, но ты всегда здесь. Ты снова и снова возвращаешься сюда. Тебя сюда тянет. Мы не помним почему, но это так. Ты смиришься? — мужчина колебался. Странник продолжила: — А как же Доктор, м? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он останется здесь и до последнего будет пытаться всех спасти. Ты хочешь, чтобы он погиб из-за нас? Я знаю, ты забыл, как много он для нас значит. Но ещё я знаю, что ты Странник. Так же как и я. А Странник никогда.. Слышишь? Никогда не позволит подвергать Доктора опасности.

Наступило молчание. Даже звуки паникующего города словно стали тише. Вдруг из-за угла раздалось монотонное механическое: «Цель. Цель. Цель. Цель.» Казанова зыркнул на Докторов, а затем на Странника.

— Ну и как же ты собираешься победить роботов?

Странник открыла было рот, чтобы произнести свою любимую фразу, но передумала:

— Ты сам знаешь как.

***

Казанова и Странник стояли напротив портала в подводную базу. Никто из них не хотел идти первым – животный страх брал верх.

— Я иду с тобой! — 10 Доктор сделал шаг вперёд.   
— Да, и я! — 11 поправил бабочку.   
— Нет, — твёрдо ответила Повелительница Времени. — Это дело личное. Только между нами, Странниками. Хоть раз выключи своего напыщенного альтруиста.

Странник нахмурилась. 10 Доктор не отводил от неё печального взгляда.

— Вы можете ждать нас на поверхности, — сказал Казанова. — Где-то в середине Гранд-канала. В центре города, я уверен, — он махнул рукой, показывая направление.

Доктор кивнул. Казанова глянул на портал, шутливо поклонился и сделал грациозный жест, приглашая Странника пройти:

— Старших вперёд, — ехидно протянул он.   
— Сначала дамы, — язвительно отозвалась та, повторяя жест в его сторону.

Но времени на препирательства уже не было. Город снова затрясло. Было видно, что до рассвета Венеция точно не дотянет.   
Странники забежали в портал.

***

Бежать босиком по раскалённому полу было невыносимо больно. Отовсюду громче и громче разносилось скрежещущее: «Цель. Цель. Цель»

Странник подбежала к панели управления и стала в отчаянии тыкать на кнопки в надежде выбрать какую-нибудь несуществующую цель или просто отключить ассасинов. Время поджимало, но ничего не срабатывало.

— Цель. Цель. Цель. Цель, — со всех сторон слышалось эхом. Роботы показались на глаза.   
— Это не помогает! — Казанова нервно ударил по консоли. Странник понимала это.

Она зажмурилась. Казанова в страхе подошёл ближе.

— Тогда план Б, — заявила она. — Железки заглючили, обнаружив два схожих образца. Машины старой модели. Они не привыкли, что их жертвы двоятся. Они не выдержат, если их база данных получит двойную порцию настолько схожей ДНК.   
— Напомни-ка мне, а почему мы с тобой не взорвёмся вместе с ними?   
— Ну а эта часть плана уже на тебе.   
— О, да? Спасибо, что сообщила об этом за пару секунд!

Роботы были совсем близко. Их глаза свирепо горели, железные руки тянулись к Странникам. Одно неизменное «Цель» давило на мозг.

— Как мы поступим если и это не сработает? — спросил Казанова. Странник ухмыльнулась.   
— Не спрашивай меня как.

Металлическая рука зависла над их спинами. Странники приложили ладони к тачпаду.

***

Доктора и спутницы со всех ног бежали по пышущим жаром улицам. Доктор был твёрдо уверен, что сможет помочь. Каждый из них.

Они очутились в центре города и подбежали к берегу.   
Вдруг толща воды поднялась вверх, создав тысячи брызг. Было ясно, что прогремел взрыв. Было ясно, что там, внизу, выжить не мог никто.

— Нет. Нет! Они не могли.. — Роза, зарыдав, уткнувшись в грудь 10 Доктора. Тот не мог отвести от воды тоскливого взгляда.

Эми обняла 11, который опустошённо смотрел на утихающие волны канала.

— Знаешь... Если бы она сейчас была здесь, то поставила бы какую-нибудь песню, чтобы мы нюни не распускали, — сквозь слёзы усмехнулась блондинка.

Не успела она это сказать, как вдруг откуда-то послышалась слабая музыка.

— Ты правда думаешь, что сейчас самое время? — Эми посмотрела на Розу, но та лишь непонимающе развела руками, показывая, что не причастна.

Музыка становилась громче и громче. Все обернулись. Неподалёку оказался ещё один невидимый портал. Из него, с дурацкой улыбкой, держась за руки, словно парочка из сопливой романтической комедии, бежали Странник и Казанова.

Ударная волна схлопывающегося портала резко сбила их с ног, да ещё и водой окатила. Казанова ловко миновал падения. В отличие от Странника, которая плюхнулись на живот, пробурчав что-то невнятное.   
Все ринулись к ним.

— Ч-что? Но как же вы выжили?

Странники переглянулись, скорчили одинаковую рожицу и хором ответили:

— Не спрашивай нас как!

***

Улицы постепенно остывали, люди начали выходить из домов, чтобы подышать. Где-то вдали, на горизонте, забрезжили первые лучи рассвета. Компания шла по городу к своим будкам.

— Скорее всего, мы это забудем, — сказал 11. — Временные потоки сильно искажены. Так что как только мы покинем это время, воспоминания о ночи сотрутся.   
— Как минимум, о большей её части, — согласился 10.   
— Ну у меня – точно нет, — сказала Странник. — Я отчётливо помню, как в прошлой жизни меня спасла от погони одна.. — она призадумывалась, копаясь в памяти, — ..на удивление привлекательная, но невероятно неуклюжая особа?.. Серьёзно?? Это так ты меня запомнил? — с возмущением обратилась она к Казанове, — Ну спасибо!

— Но вот чего я правда понять не могу, — начал Казанова, — так это зачем роботам потребовалось убивать девушек, если они искали меня?   
— А вот потому что нечего было свою ДНК в каждую первую встречную сувать! Придержать не мог? — огрызнулась Странник.   
— Ой, ну вот кто бы говорил. Ты умудрилась случайно натравить на нас межгалактических роботов-убийц просто потому что оставила им образец своей крови.

Компания завернула за угол, как вдруг Казанова встрепенулся, подскочил на месте и радостно закричал:  
— Так вот же она! Моя красавица! Моя сеньорита! Моя ненаглядная ТАРДИС! Оказывается, она всё это время была здесь.. Вот же хитрюга!

Доктора остановились. Они в недоумении смотрели на... Типовую ярко-голубую пластмассовую кабинку общественного туалета.

— Серьёзно?   
— Ребята, я могу всё объяснить.. — Странник, сгорая со стыда, пыталась собраться с мыслями. — Ну да, она просто выглядит как толчок, но по факту..   
— Да чего тут оправдываться! — перебил Казанова. — Вы только поглядите: компактная, маневренная, экологичная, стильная. Тридцать пять скоростей, мотор на полном свапе, пробег отсюда до Альфа-Центавры за 3 минуты... — он с искренним восхищением начал сыпать техническими характеристиками.   
— Да, но почему она выглядит как сортир? Ты не можешь поменять её вид или типа того? — Эми подняла бровь.   
— Да ты что! Ты просто не понимаешь – это стиль, — обиженно ответил мужчина.   
— Не слушайте его, — Странник закрыла лицо руками, — мы просто забыли, как переключать внешнюю форму.

***

Все шестеро устало плелись по улицам Венеции, освещённым красноватыми лучами восхода.   
Странник достала из кармана звуковую отвёртку.

— Тест на Повелителя Времени, — продекламировала она, важно подняв палец, и нажала на кнопку.

В этот момент Доктора и Странники начали пританцовывать. В полной тишине. Ну, или не совсем тишине.

— Что происходит?? — воскликнула Эми. — Я не слышу никакой музыки, почему вы танцуете? Что это значит?   
— Долгая история, — расхохоталась Роза, глядя на пляски Галлифрейцев.

Те, в свою очередь, размахивали руками и ногами в такт неслышимой мелодии. А потом и вовсе, не сговариваясь, заголосили:

> _She's got it  
>  Yeah baby, she's got it   
> Well, I'm your Venus   
> I'm your _fire At your desire

Громче всех, разумеется, вопили Странники. Обычное дело для Венеции: разгульный дебошир Казанова под утро тащится куда-то с компанией приятелей, горланя песни на всю улицу.

***

— Стойте-ка! Последнее напутствие, — сказала Странник, перед тем, как Доктора разошлись по своим кораблям. — Да нет, не вам. А вашим спутницам. Блондинка, рыженькая, послушайте меня внимательно – это очень важно. Берегите своих Докторов и никогда-никогда не давайте им регенерировать в одиночку. Это самое худшее, что может случиться. Поверьте мне, я столько раз умирала в страхе и одиночестве. Просто будьте рядом, когда они будут в вас нуждаться.

Две полицейские будки ранним утром покинули Венецию XVIII века. Остались только двое Странников.

— До последнего не собиралась говорить это, но... — пожала плечами девушка, — Спасибо тебе, Казанова, за эту незабываемую ночь, — хихикнула она, — Как же по-дурацки звучит!   
— Нормально звучит, я уже привык, — улыбнулся тот в ответ. Он вызвался проводить Странника до её корабля, и теперь они оба брели вдоль канала, на водной глади которого играли розоватые и золотистые солнечные блики.   
— Эй! А где моя развалюха? — Странник подбежала к берегу и заглянула в воду. — А, ну всё ясно. Похоже, когда тут всё вскипело, она включила аварийный режим, задраила люки и сама ушла под воду, — Повелительница Времени направила отвёртку, но сигнал не прошёл через толщу воды, — Не берёт отсюда. Сгоняй-ка, достань мне её.   
— Чегооо??   
— Ну там со дна пошвыркаешь её отвёрткой она и всплывёт. Прыгай давай!   
— Фу, да не буду я прыгать, тут вода грязная! — брезгливо скривился Казанова.   
— Придурок, ты же пил оттуда! Живо ныряй, говорю! — Странник со всей силы пихнула его в спину. От неожиданности мужчина плюхнулся в канал.

Вскоре вода забурлила, и жёлтая подводная лодка вместе с Казановой выплыла на поверхность. Мокрый и явно затаивший обиду, мужчина спустился на берег.

— Мало того, что ты меня в воду толкнула, так ещё и на этой рухляди летаешь теперь.   
— Много ты понимаешь! Это классика, ретро, "Битлз" в конце концов. Животное ты необразованное! — обиженно выпалила Странник, забираясь в свой корабль, — Ты вот вообще в сортире летаешь! Позорище!   
— Да у тебя даже его нет! Последнее напоминание о доме – и то потеряла.   
— Ты посмотри-то на себя – в кого превратился! Тьфу! Да чтоб ты от СПИДа сдох! — Странник закрыла люк и завела мотор.   
— Да лучше вообще не регенерировать, чтобы в тебя-раздолбайку превратиться!

И долго-долго ещё сеньор Казанова выкрикивал ругательства вслед уносящейся вдаль жёлтой подводной лодке.


End file.
